Peashy
Worst girl. Only satan worshippers could like this abomination. Sure, she's cute, but that's how she gets ya. She lures her prey in with her cute appearance, and then proceeds to eviscerate them with her ungodly power. Despite being like 9 years old physically, she has the strength of a fucking truck without the isekai powers. Oh yeah, also she's Yellow Heart. Personality Asshole child. Extremely selfish. Assaults anyone mercilessly without warning when angered. Imagine Ram, but 100x worse and 100x more aggressive, and without even an ounce of good girl in her. For some reason, Neptuna loves her. Probably because she's legally retarded. In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online The writers of Neptunia realized that Peashit was an unholy abomination that no sane man or woman could ever like and reworked her personality to be actually likeable. Instead of being endlessly selfish, she's now pointlessly selfless. She also no longer assaults anyone for no reason, but maybe that's just because the game takes place within a game. Unfortun Likes and Dislikes Peashy loves Neptuna, pudding, playing, and playing with Neptuna's pudding. Despite being the youngest character in the series, she's not picky with her food. As proof of her satanic heritage, she will even gladly eat eggplants, the fruit of pure evil. Her favorite food is Neptuna's pudding. Not just any ol' pudding; Neptuna's pudding. If you just write "Neptuna" on pretty much any package of pudding, it's automatically her favorite food. Story In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she is introduced as Plutia's daughter. Probably because Plutie is retarded, never more than half awake at any given moment, and also richer than a thousand kings, she spoils her to death, and Peashy grows up to be a spoiled fucking brat. Well, she doesn't actually grow up, because at somewhere around 9 years old, she eats a CPU Memory, and stops aging forever. Anyways, this little weasel also gets kidnapped and has her memory wiped (via exposure to an industrial magnet) and gets brainwashed to be an evil being whose sole purpose is to destroy Plutie and the other goddesses. Ultimately, not much has actually changed since that was basically her sole purpose anyways, just she now has the strength of a freight train (instead of just a small pickup truck like before) to back it up. As Yellow Heart, she pretty much singlehandedly obliterates Plutia's shares, and is bout ready to change the world when Neptuna shows up and throws a bunch of pudding at her face, which causes her to regain her memories. After her arc ends, she fades into obscurity and is never heard from again (good riddance). Voice Just when you thought Peashit couldn't get any worse, she opens her mouth. Fox's performance as Peashy is actually quite subpar, but she accomplishes the goal of making Peashy even more intolerable than originally thought to be possible. Her nails-on-chalkboard voice doesn't quite compete with Japanese Neptuna, but coupled with this garbage character, it still makes for one hell of an experience, with extra emphasis on "hell". As Yellow Heart, Fox basically uses a non-annoying version of the same exact voice (however that works), and does her best trying to sound as retarded as possible. Perhaps trying a bit too hard, as it makes it seem more like Yellow Heart herself is just pretending to be dumb, rather than actually being dumb. Now, flip over to Japanese, and suddenly, there is a single likeable aspect of Peashy??? Her Japanese voice actress is the legendary Aoi Yuuki, and Yuuki most certainly delivers in all the ways that Fox couldn't, just by being Aoi Yuuki. Instead of exacerbating Peashy's insufferable existence with as annoying a voice as possible, Yuuki instead breathes life into the character with a squeaky and cute voice befitting of a child around Peashy's age. Not to mention her acting is exceptional. As Yellow Heart, Yuuki doesn't try to sound dumb like Fox does, but just continues to voice with more or less the same energy and style as she did Peashy. Of course, she does pitch down her voice just a little bit to suit Yellow Heart's older appearance, but her playful acting style still fits like a glove. Perhaps Yuuki was recruited as Peashy's voice actress because Tsunako realized midway through the development of Victory that Peashy had zero redeeming qualities, and wanted to give people a reason to not loathe her very existence. Quotes : Peashy/Quotes Trivia *Someone on the internet once said Neptuna treats Peashy as her own child. Well, it makes sense; as it's the only plausible way for that dumb bitch to not loathe her very existence. *The outfit that this piece of shit wears is reminiscent of Hudson Soft, the company that made the PC-98. *Her shoes are seriously oversized, like a Sonic character. *It's not actually 16 bits. Only the graphics are 16 bits. The CPU is 8 bits. Gallery Peashy sizes.jpg|you can hear the fbi sirens in the distance already... Yellow heart sizes.jpg|jailbait 101: advanced baiting tactics sponsored Double peashit.jpg|"abuguu i am retarded" Neptunia Re;birth3 Artwork 6.jpg|that's what you get Peashit the crybaby.jpg|what are you gonna do about it. are you gonna cry? huh? HUH?! GO ON THEN! SHOW ME YOUR TEARS YOU LITTLE PUNK FUCK YOU PEASHIT.jpg|what a normal person does when they find peashit Category:Female Character Category:Goddess Category:Loli characters Category:Planeptune residents